


Ill keep him

by Kmid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmid/pseuds/Kmid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzees account of something that happened during his trials, in which he must show his true moirallegiance to his palebro, no matter what small sacrifices it takes to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill keep him

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are still grammer issues, i actually wrote this /as/ gamzee so writing in character means taking all of their issues along with. i did my best to edit without losing his raw typing style.

"Makara, Gamzee."

It took me a few seconds to even all up and realize that was my name they were saying. I was a little bit sopor hazed and not all in my right pan and shit, but I still remember how it motherfucking felt when I hit that wall. I was in a room that was all darklike, with some grown trolls, that's how I knew I was in some kind of motherfucking trouble. The miracles of running through my trials for the day was wearing off by that time and I was trying to remember what the motherfuck i was in trouble for. But they reminded me quick enough i guess.

"On your informational young troll registration documents," so many big words, but i took what the female teal was saying to mean the papers i had been all up and writing on, getting my question answering on. "You stated yourself as having a functioning moirailegance in your registered quadrants form." Oh yeah, i remembered that i had done that, because karbro said that we could be that if we wanted to, pale bros.

"yep" I answered, a little slow like on account of the high still running through my pan a bit.

"Young subjuggulator Makara it would seem like you forgot to fill out the blood color of your pale companion. Would you like to fill it out now?" There was something in the other, a sea dwelling motherfucker, trolls way of talking that didn’t sit right though, sounded like he was having a bad motherfucking time, like he didn’t really think that I forgot to fill out karbros color. Truth is though I really didn’t forget, i just didn’t fill it out cause I knew what would all up and happen to my main motherfucker if I did.

"Do i gotta fill that motherfucking part out?" I asked, trying to act like i didn’t really know how to get my bubbling in on.

"YES. It is important for reasons that should be obvious to you! This is a terribly unfortunate oversight on your part, and though it is common among indigos to be forgetful of such important legal documentation, i WILL be needing you to fill this out immediately." The fem troll said, handing me a writing device and my papers back. I didn't know exactly what to do, so i did what i usually did back then, i just stared at the motherfucking thing. She tapped the pen to the desk all impatient like, but I knew i still couldn't write out the truth. She got mad.

"FINE. Makara, just say what blood color your moirail is and I will fill it in for you!" Now the grown troll was getting really angry.

"Dunno..." Was all I could come up with to tell her. After all, Karbro's bloods a motherfucking secret, a big one. I knew it all from having seen him cry but man, i knew these motherfuckers would want to all up and cull him over that, or even probably have me cull him! I couldn't be doing that to my best friend. He was there for me no matter fucking what and why even do they have to want him dead in the first place? He aint never done anything motherfucking wrong with himself. Actually kinda the other way, he was a lot nicer then some other trolls i knew. A little angry sometimes, but if he just got his chill on he was one fine motherfucker. Plus he did a lot of shit to help me get my pan in straight sometimes and make sure I was taking care of myself. Thinking about him all up and being gone made my pusher squeeze all painful like...I didn't know what i would do without him, and when they asked me his color on that test i just left it blank because i knew. A red that motherfucking bright aint on their hemospectrum files. A red that bright aint allowed, but what are you supposed to do about it when that reds all up and stuck inside a sweet little motherfucker like karbro, who paps my face when I'm sad or makes sure there's food when my lusus aint around? Or a troll who looks like a little miracle all curled up when hes been watching his movies again. My thoughts about karbro was all up and interrupted by my face hurting. One of the trolls had slapped me. The seadweller who was higher up than me more like a purple. His fins were all flaring too.

"Do you have ANY idea how important it is to keep up with such things? how can you forget someone's blood color you ignorant, idiotic indigo?!" He yelled, now my face and my hear holes hurt. He stepped forward and grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me up. These two adult trolls were a whole lot bigger than me, so I was all the way in the air when he hissed in my motherfucking face. "Your hiding something you little fuckin' traitor." Then he threw me right back into the motherfucking chair, knocking my wind out and all. The other troll started talking again.

"Mr. Makara if you are hiding something forbidden you know what will happen right?" She said. Her voice reminded me of when it's really motherfucking cold outside and the wind whistles all spooky, but not in the good way, you know?

"I aint hiding no forbidden like stuff sister, just cant all up and bring to mind what kind of color exactly my palebro is..." I lied, and a motherfucking good one too, or at least I thought so. They didn't though.

Stuff gets hazy for a while after that...i know they kept asking me over and over for information about karbro. They pushed and pushed...told me about how they culled trolls with mutated colors, and limebloods were banned too. Told me about all the reasons that didn’t really make much sense to me, seeing as how karbro didn’t seem like all those motherfucking bad things to me. They got more mad and even more mad, the sea dwelling motherfucker really pushed me around a lot...it hurt, and I don’t remember much of it, but I know after it was almost sun up, finally a motherfucking drone came in to the room, with a culling fork. Thought i was all up and gonna meet my end. Electrical light stuff sparked out of it, and they said words I remember real clearlike now.

"Since you wont relent you little traitorous lump, and since her condescension doesn’t like us culling her beloved indigos, were gonna leave you with this little warning." The culling fork was near my face, i could feel it hot and all. "Should you choose not to find out, remember and reveal this moirail of yours' blood color by the time you transition into an adult troll, you will both be culled on principle! starting with your moirail, and that troll will be in ten times as much pain" The culling fork hit my side, burning through my motherfucking shirt and right into my ribs, I think I screamed but I cant really remember because my ears just couldn’t really hear my voice, only his..."as you are RIGHT fucking now. And it will die. Either way should we find out that either of you are hiding secret blood colors from the condescension guard..." He grabbed the fork in the middle himself and motherfucking twisted, burning a big hole and making me all up and cry, "You will be sentenced to an even more painful culling then by fork!" Finally the pain left, i was glad because it hurt enough that the vision in my look spheres all up and whited out. I don’t really know when they left or anything, but I know it was night by the time I was able to get up and move around enough to leave the interrogation block.

I made my way slowly back to my hive, trying not to move too quicklike cause it hurt the big burn on my motherfucking side. I was all up and asking myself why i let myself get hurt so bad. Coulda just told them about the motherfucker, his mutantkind blood and all, and I wouldn’t be dripping some indigo liquified out of my nice fresh burnhole. But Then I made it to my hive, the motherfucking light was on. For a minute I thought maybe goatdad was home, but there weren’t no tracks on the beach. I walked up careful like to the door and miracles, it opened. Karbro had come over while i was away...he had cookingblock mitts on like he was making some dinner and...when he first saw my face the motherfucker smiled, /actually/ smiled...my pusher felt like it could all up and melt and at the same time I wanted to break and cry my eyes off. that motherfucking smile for just a second almost erased all the pain...

Then he saw my side.

"Gamz? Oh my gog, Gamz!! Fuck, what happened???" He yelled, grabbing me and pulling me in to the hive. 

"Nothing, bro..." It was hard to talk. "They just all up and wanted too much information type things about you, best friend." I told him. He stopped working on bandaging me and got really quiet like.

"They asked you about my fucking blood didn’t they..." There were tears that he tried to hide in his motherfucking eyes, And i pulled him close. I started to all up and cry with him.

\- 

I don’t understand why it aint just called a miracle when a brothers all up and special, different like. Since hes rare it should be. I don’t see anything no different than any other motherfucker in my karbro. I don’t know why they want him motherfucking dead and gone just for what is under his motherfucking skin. I don’t understand any of it. Why does he got to hurt just because they said so? I love the motherfucker with all my motherfucking pusher. Nothing is wrong with him as far as I can all up and tell! No matter what is different about him, hes always the same karbro that took motherfucking goatdads place sometimes and kept me from all up and getting too motherfucking hurt, kept me eating. Hes still my sweet little palebro and a motherfucking miracle...so fuck them. Motherfuck all of them. Ill keep Karbro and his motherfucking miraculous secret to the cold, dark gravesitting nights of mine.

Ill keep this motherfucker.

I will.

honk ;o)


End file.
